Why I Won't Want to Go Back Home
by Just-a-girl-writer
Summary: A girl gets trapped at Hogwarts when she visits London for the first time. But being at Hogwarts all that she expected. She meets new friends, enemies, and most of all: she has to make a very important choice. But that choice is hard to make, when she finds a dark secret in the library of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: anything Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's, not mine.
1. Chapter 1

I stared around the King's Cross Station. It was my first time in London, so I hungrily took it all in. A red haired boy bumped into me and fell into the girl next to him. Something dropped out of his pocket and I picked it up.

"Why are carrying a stick around?"

The girl looked at the boy, who was rubbing his head and answered, "He just likes to collect them. Would you kindly give it back?"

I held it closer to me, my hands turning white. "No, it looks different than the sticks on the trees, I'll only give it back if you tell me where you got it."

The red haired boy groaned. "It was a present. So she never told me where it came from." Then he grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket. "C'mon Hermione. We might miss the train." Then he ran off pulling the girl Hermione with him. Hermione looked back at me and beckoned me to follow. And I followed, knowing that whatever it was, my imagination wouldn't beat it.


	2. Chapter 2- One Crazy LadyWitch

Chapter 2

"What? It's just a brick wall, and it's not any different than any other walls," I said, cocking my head at a bushy haired girl. She shook her head. "You weren't that gullible on the wand. It usually works on muggles; cause, then they just think we are weird. There's something special to you, and now what I want you to do is walk through the wall." She paused to scan my face of rebellion. All I felt was shock.

"Pardon me? I'm just going to have a welt on my head."

"Well, just watch me. But don't worry, I read in a book that some muggles can go through, it is just very rare though."

She, or Hermione, as the red haired, freckle-faced boy called her, walked toward the wall and disappeared. Then she reappeared, with a big grin.

"See? It was not that hard. Just try it, I promise you will be able to do it."

I shook my head and stepped back. "Now, why would I be able to do some sort of crazy thing like that? I am just a girl that is visiting from the U.S.A. And besides, your friend was so secretive." I gasped. "Are you some sort of cultic person or something? Wait, is that blonde boy with your group? Is he evil?"

She glanced down and thought something, then looked back up and said, "Well, it depends on how you look at it."

How I look at it is that the cute boy is evil, she is crazy, and that freckle face is an idiot.

Then before I could protest, she shoved me closer to the wall and said, "If you go through, then I promise that I will explain everything." And with that, I was pushed against the wall and everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3- A Somewhat Interesting Day

My mind swirled and I felt my mind racing. Bit's and pieces of my memory flew around, and I saw something I have never seen before: a picture of me when I was small, but bleeding from a gash on my forehead. I gasped. I remember when I had accidently fallen out of the bed of the truck and they found out after they went home.

However, why was I holding a long stick? And what had happened to my hair?

My parents told me they found me in a box, with a small cut on my cheek, under the eye. So why was my mind blanking out on the memories I knew I had, and filling with these-these strange ones filled with magic. Then I woke up.

"What is this muggle doing here?"

"How could she get through?"

"Who pushed her?"

"What do you mean, who pushed her?"

I blinked, and found a group of people standing over me. And, they were all red haired, like the git I ran into at the station. "Um, where am I? And why are you wearing church robes?" The red haired girl frowned. "What? What do you see around here?" She gestured around the platform, the smoky train, and all the dressed up people. "Uh, where are you going all dressed up? Hey, isn't that the train my parents were going to make me go on? Man, where am I?"

"Oh dear, oh dear. This is the girl at the muggle station, you know, the one who was ran into me. Damn it!" Suddenly that girl appeared, and looked surprised. Before she opened her mouth I asked, "What about that explanation? Cause this is definitely a surprise: one, the hot boy I was trying to follow was near here I think, and this bunch of church choir people are staring daggers at me. What is with you people? I need to get to my parents and the train. I'm going to be late!"

I sat up suddenly and then one of the boys pulled out the stick and said something. "Stupid? I'm not stupid." I reached for the stick and grabbed it.

"Why-why isn't she stunned?" one of the twins glanced at the git with the brown haired girl.

"It didn't work. Hermione, what on earth? Did you invent a superhuman or something? I mean, she's acting like a wizard; she can see everything, like the way we see."

I rubbed my head. "So, Hermione, right? You owe me an explanation. Now, before I go mental."

Hermione glanced around wildly. "Oh, I guess it won't hurt. Okay, we are all wizards, so that is the stick. The train that you see goes straight to our school, Hogwarts, School of Wizardry, and Witchcraft. Now, explain why you can see this, unless, no. Did you get a letter about this place?"

I shook my head. "Hell no. However, my parents got this letter from a Malfoy person. His son was going to this school. Any idea who he is, cause my parents are looking for him. I heard he was sort of snobbish and rude to some kids."

The boy next to Hermione snickered. "Your parents got a letter from Malfoy? That's just-"

"Ron Weasley! What did I say about- Oh why hello, Hermione. How are you? Well, I'm glad you got here so quickly, since Ron was doing some spell or one of you boys were at least."

A short, plump woman, who looked a lot like the group of children crowned around me, was walking toward us. I gulped. "Uh, Hermione, who's this? And why do I see red?"

The woman laughed. "No, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Ted's mother. And who are you?"

Hermione cut in before I could open my mouth. "She's a muggle that can see everything, and she got a letter from Malfoy about…" She looked over at me. I opened my mouth and spilled out, "Draco and I have been good friends. His family is intertwined with mine, so there sort of happy that Mum and Dad had a girl. It's silly though, because I've heard that he's already suppose to be dating someone else at this school." I paused to both catch my breath and to register the shock on their faces, even Ron. "Oh, I almost forgot; my name is Jayne Riddle, please to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4- A Fight Without Blows

"So, explain to me why you carry sticks, the church robes, what this silly place is, and technically everything else about everything."

I glared at Hermione and Harry. Hermione had her nose in a book, some history one. She had bushy, brown, curly hair, and I think maybe a little overbite.

Harry, on the other hand, had messy, jet black hair, and the amazing scar. I personally remembered when I first met Harry.

It was a foggy day, and I was playing outside. I saw a small boy peek out of the house next to us. I waved and he disappeared. He raced out the front door and we played the whole day together. Playing wizards. But that was the last day I saw him, since we moved and he didn't come out after that day. But I still knew him, and he still knew me.

"Harry, you explain. Please, this place, it's hurting my memories. As example, I remember being left on the side of the street, carrying a wand, and my hair was weird. But it's different. My parents told me they found me in a box, next to the mailbox and a letter from some aunt. I think it was Narcissa or something that started with an N. But anyway, what-how-how are you involved in this? I thought you were at some school for weird boys or something."

He glanced around wildly. "Uh, can I go try to find Ron? I mean, like, I barely know you. Really, only one time did I actually talk to you in the last ten years. Now, just ask Hermione, cause Ron just disappeared."

He got up and walked out of the compartment. I sat, my mouth agape. What the hell happened? My neighbor ditched me, they hate my friend, and I'm stuck with people that could overpower me in a second. I shook, and bent my head to hid my tears. Hearing footsteps, I bent even lower, so I was sitting on the ground when I felt a arm around me. I shoved the person aside, thinking it was Harry. "Oh, bug off, Harry. I need to be left alone. All the people that I thought were my family or friends are just the paper your made of!"

"Well, does that make me part of that paper?" drawled a voice I've heard before. I glanced up to see that hot boy staring into me. "Draco, what, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, his grey eyes melting my heart. I started to cry again. "Draco, you need to explain. Harry is rude, these people won't help me, and a letter from your mother just made even Hermione not talk to me. And that letter was from about twelve years ago. She was rambling about how all girls are going for you and he's bethroled to me, but Harry was dragging me on, so I couldn't hear anything.

I've heard you've a real prat around school. Are you going to be like that with me?"

Draco smiled. "Now why would I do that to my crush?" he swooped down, kissed me, and bolted out the door before I registered what had happened.

I woke up to see it was already night. Harry was back, and had brought Ron with him. His red hair and freckles made me dizzy to look at. And Hermione hadn't spoken to me at all since boarding the train.

"What are we doing now? And when did you come back…bringing him?"

Harry looked over at Ron, who was playing with some string, then over to Hermione, who was still reading her book.

Hey, Hermione. Isn't anyone going to explain?"

Hermione slammed her book down, face flushed like a cranberry. "Now why don't you ask your boyfriend? Whatever you're doing this for, it's not funny. Acting as if you have a mental illness after I pushed you. Just go away and stay there."

I stared in shock. "Draco isn't my boyfriend. I heard that he is dating Pansy. So, Hermione, I'm not going to ask him. Instead, I'll ask Dumbledore."

And with a flourish, I walked away; trying not to fight myself when I knew something dangerous was brewing. .


	5. Chapter 5- Inside Encounter

I stared at all the kids in the group. And then stared at the ghost that was doing something strange to the paintings. I don't know all I could think about was that they belonged here and I didn't.

Stop it; I belong as much as him. Him, meaning Draco Malfoy, my idiot fiancé. Of course, that wasn't much consoling in that. Draco, the chick-magnet-hot-smirking idiot was looking at me, a longing expression that didn't match what else I'd seen on his face.

But they were all wearing black robes and talking about some guy named Creevy. I didn't have a robe on; waist-high jeans are the range; and whoever Creevy was, well I didn't care when I saw all the food piled on the tables, which were occupied with more kids wearing robes.

A little about the place, or castle. Big, stone arches and walkways, the gardens and lake all made the place feel like a normal boarding school. But I thought boarding schools were for the rich and stupid? The only thing that made me uneasy was the Forbidden Forest Hermione talked about. Stories about monsters and a giant got chills running down my spine.

People were pushing and shoving me to get to the tables, which made me step on someone's foot, causing a spark of light escape from his pocket.

"Oh, it's you, Weasley. And what the hell was that light? Going to "stupid" me again?"

He stared open mouth. "That wasn't me."

"Well, it came from your pocket."

"That doesn't mean I said it."

"Then who did? And if I am right, then I can say that even though I'm a "muggle", I know more than you do about magic."

Ron just shrugged, refusing to reply. Hermione glared at me, still mad with the "fiancé incident. Harry groaned. "Jayne. Really, I even think that he knows more, but seeing how smart you are now…" he waved his hand around, knocking a boy's freckled face. I took one glance and threw my arms around Sean. "SEAN!"

He stared at me and then hugged me so hard, I think he crushed my spine. "Hey, Sean, you can release me now. Ow. Um, you know that it was only two years since I've last seen you? And;" I shrugged his arms off my shoulders, and wiped off his peck on my cheek; "they're still staring at us."

He grinned. 'Well, they can just shrug off. I've wanted to see you since I left school."

"And that was because you were expelled. Besides, Draco is a much better choice, 'cause at least he can get good marks on his schoolwork."

He slapped me and I fell back. Nobody tried to help me, but if it had been someone else that had hit me, they wouldn't help anyway.

Within two minutes of my arrival on the ground, my fiancé had scooped me up, carried me to the infirmary, and poked me with the stick he had in his pocket. He muttered a word, something that sounded in Latin, and a few moments afterword, my pain melted away.

"Draco, does everyone have a stick? What else does it do? Can it get something for me across the room?" I guess I wasn't so smart after all.

He laughed, not a cruel one though. "Yes, and everyone will kill you because I love you. So try to stick with what you know." He helped me up and gave me a light hug. "Oh, there's something on your bed. You'll like it."

I stared at him. He opened the door, and paused. "Oh, I forgot. Stay away from Sean and I won't have to "punish" you."

His old smirk came back and I slapped him. After he stopped groaning about the pain and fell asleep on one of the hospital beds, I whispered, "Thank you Draco. I wish I could love you back."


End file.
